The offer
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Her eyes burned at the sight in front of her. Chloe was heavily making out in the hallway in front of her room with Tom... How does Beca react to this? And what can Chloe do to safe this friendship? BeChloe prompt. Rated M for later chapters! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The offer**

 **A/N:** **Thanks again to my beloved "50 shades of pitch perfect" for this prompt! Please R &R! Story prompts? Send them in!**

 **As always I don't own anything!**

Beca

Her eyes burned at the sight in front of her. Chloe was heavily making out in the hallway in front of her room with Tom. He was almost ripping her shirt apart when she finally dragged him inside. She felt tears threatening to fall, but she won't let them. This she could control, and this she wouldn't let happen.

She turned on her heels and fled back upstairs again. To the safety of her and Amy's shared room.

When she had thought that hearing Chloe talk about this guy was hurtful she now knew better. Because seeing them together hurt her to a point she never thought was bearable. Her whole body was aching from the pain that was radiating from her heart. Blistering waves that wouldn't abate, making her arms and legs almost numb. The last few steps towards her bed she almost stumbled over her own feet.

As soon as she crashed down onto the mattress she knew it was a mistake. Because she was greeted with Chloe's all too familiar scent that still lingered on her pillows from the movie night before.

And now she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She gave away that last piece of control she had left. Sadness overcoming the pain intensifying it to an amount Beca couldn't count.

"Hey hey shortcake what's wrong?!" she hadn't heard Amy entering but welcomed her caring and comforting embrace. She already gave up everything that was her, so why couldn't she let Amy hold her. If Amy was surprised at her outburst and about the fact that she let her so close, she didn't showed it. But rocked her back and forth like a child. "Talk when you're ready!" was all she said and held on to her.

That was all Beca needed. Her walls were damaged beyond repair. There was nothing that mattered anymore.

And the words shot out of her mouth. Everything that she had to hold back for so long now. Her stronger growing feelings for her best friend and how she craved for a touch or a hug from her. How she gave up everything for Chloe and changed so willingly for her, and Amy listened.

But she was not the only one listening…

Chloe

I kissed Tom goodbye and made my way up to Beca's and Amy's room. But I stopped at the door. I could hear Beca crying. But not like her normal whining when she was exhausted or angry at her computer. This was a different kind of crying.

She was sobbing heavily and it broke my heart into pieces. And then I heard her saying my name. And I stood in shock. Her voice was trembling with sobs and tears but I could make out every single word. She was talking about her feelings. Her feelings for me. And that she just saw me and Tom and what it did to her.

I felt tears running down my own cheeks at this confession. And it dawned in me that she must've felt this for quite a while now. But I was too blind to see it, I misread signs and I realized what I must send out to her myself. All actions and intimate moments between us occurred to me in new light and I felt terrible for putting her into this.

Slowly I made my way back down the stairs to my room and closed the door. What have I done?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Thanks to all the followers and reviews! Means a lot, because this is really personal! I hope to not disappoint the followers, so here you go!**

Beca

Two weeks had passed now since that fuckin day when she brought this douchebag into the Bellas house. Two weeks now that we barely spoke or saw each other. I try to act normal. She in her carefree way of being wouldn't recognize a change in my behavior anyway. She's too occupied with her Mr. Right and fucking her mind out.

My sadness is replaced by an anger that makes me nauseous when I think of him and how he touches her and ensnares her.

And I feel so used and dumb that I let things go this far. That I allowed myself to increase into this friendship, almost relationship with Chloe. I should have known better! I never experienced anything else. But I also never learned…

Chloe

She's still avoiding me. Whenever we're in the same room, she leaves on instant. She's paler then usual and I think she barely eats because to me she's only skin and bones.

The other Bellas have noticed it too but no one, not even Amy who was with her when I eavesdropped her outburst, said anything. But there's a tension in the house that is poisoning the atmosphere and lasting heavy on each of the girls. But mostly on Beca and me.

I need to do something! This can't go on! For god's sake… she's my best friend…

So I intercept her this morning when she came out from the bathroom and shoved her into my room.

"We need to talk!"

Her eyes are glistening furiously but I see through this mask she tries to hold up. And I see the hurt girl behind it that is afraid and crying. I need to get to this girl, to save her, to save myself.

Beca

I knew it would come to this, but I'm not ready to face her yet. How should I explain myself? I don't wanna be in the way on her path to happiness. I don't want her to feel any responsibility towards me. What would it change anyway? She made her choices.

I feel trapped, her eyes are searching mine, and I know she's always successful when doing this. I was never able to hide anything before her.

Suddenly everything is spinning and tears shot to my eyes, inevitable.

And I'm falling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe

I could catch her just in time before she would hit the floor. Sobs are shaking her small figure violently. Never have I seen her this hurt and I feel her pain myself like someone is cutting my inner soul with a knife. Over and over.

We sat on the floor together. I held her as tight as I could. She buries her head in the crook of my neck and between her sobs she tries to form the words I already know.

"Shh sweetie, I know what you feel and I can't tell you how sorry I am and how much I hate myself for hurting you in this way. Specially you! There are no words to heal the wounds I made, and there are no words to solve this!" I feel tears running down my cheeks too. And for the first time I'm lost for words. There's really nothing in this whole wide world that would help now. And I feel like I'm falling too.

Beca

Suddenly she's everywhere. Not only her scent. I'm surrounded by her body, that holds me so close, her soft hands that stroke my hair, the safe haven that is the crook of her neck where I wish I could hide from this nightmare I'm in, like I was able with my mother when I was a child.

But what gave me comfort once was now a hell I have to endure. As much as I wanted to get away from her I couldn't move a bit. Like a torture I put myself through to get used to this incredible pain that paralyses my body.

Every breath I try to take between my sobs is burning my lungs like flames. Her perfume is making me sick. And finally I can muster my last remaining strength to squirm out of her embrace that is slowly killing me. But she holds on. She holds my arms and pulls me closer till I gave up.

Chloe

Never has she fought me. Not even in the beginning of our friendship when she was always flinching under my touch or shrugging my hand off. But never had she fought me to get free, to get away. And my soul tears even more.

I held her arms firmly in my grip. I wouldn't let her get away. And I would make her realize that by all means. And I feel her surrender and her body goes limb in mine.

Maybe now she would be able to listen to what I have to offer.

Beca

Through the incessantly swoosh in my ears I can make out her voice. It's certain and firm. And it makes me look up although I fear what I might see in her sky-blue eyes. These eyes that are normally so full of life and joy and that shine so radiant.

Now they're dull and weary. But her look is stern and I know that she's serious although I feel like she's joking when I realized what she just said to me.

Chloe

"Words would fail to ease your pain but I can show you what you mean to me and what I would have done if I only had read your signs right…" Worry is making its way into my voice and as I speak the next words out loud I realize what they might do to Beca and that I could have destroyed everything, unrepairable, forever.

"I wanna make love to you, just this one night!"

Beca

I can't think straight anymore. I'm still wondering if she had really said that when I feel her lips crashing onto mine and I just react on instinct and open my mouth to her demanding tongue.

The voices in my head scream to slap her across the face for doing this, for this renewed torture. But my body stays frozen in this position kissing my best friend. All I ever wanted. But it's not a happy kiss, it tastes bitter and pitiful. But it's what I get and I take it without questioning.

I hate myself so much in this very moment more than ever before. And I wonder if I could look at myself in the mirror ever again.

But still I can't stop and now her hands are everywhere on my body. Leaving fiery tracks and I start crying again as she lays me on the floor and unbuttons my jeans.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the followers and the reviews! It really means a lot! **

Chloe

At this point we're both crying, but I can't stop myself. She has covered her face with her hands. I look down on her small form, now only in her underwear. And for the first time I see her in all her vulnerability and her incredible beauty.

As sad and agonizing this situation is, there's a silent beauty in it that blocks out reality for this moment and made time stop.

Like in slow motion I lean down to her and place tender kisses from her neck and collarbone to the soft valley between her breasts. Every kiss I treasure like it's the last time I would be able to do it. Ignoring the fact, that it is. And with a swift motion I remove her panties.

Beca

Every kiss, although I always craved and prayed for it to happen, feels like a needle stick. I'm sure I'm even bleeding.

But still I'm bearing it. It's almost like I left my body and look down on it from above. This must be what dying feels like. All I see is red hair and Chloe's lips on my sore skin. I feel betrayed by my body as I realize a certain wetness and a rising need for Chloe. I want to scrape my skin off.

Chloe

I could stay lost in this moment forever as I slowly spread her legs apart and insert two fingers into her wet core. She makes no sound. I'm toxicated by her scent as I attach my lips to her clit and suck at it. My tears are running down her already wet folds, mixing with her fluids that cover my fingers, and I quicken my pace.

I know she's fighting against me, but her body reacts on its own and I thrust my fingers impossible deep into her, wanting to fill her with everything I have to give. When I add a third, she comes undone, her walls are clenching around my fingers. The sound she's making pulls me out of my stupor, something between a pained cry and a sob.

Have I physically hurt her? I remove my fingers, and as I did so she suddenly shrinks back, a panic in her tear-filled eyes that makes my breath falter.

What have I done?! I feel sick all of a sudden and I run to the bathroom to throw up.

Beca

I need to get away, I need to get out of here, out of this house. Away from her, and all the things that are related to her, that remind me of what just happened.

I'm running. Where, I don't know. I can't see because of the tears that make my vision blurry and my eyes burn.

I'm running till I can't breathe anymore. I trip over something and I realize I'm at the small shore from the lake outside from campus. A hot fluid is running down my legs. I must've cut my knees, but I couldn't care less.

My hands are also bloody. So I sink down on the mossy ground, bringing my damaged knees to my chest where my damaged heart beats in an uneven rhythm.

Chloe

When I return from the bathroom, she's gone. I look everywhere in the house. No Beca.

Fear creeps up my back. Fear that she got lost or worse, hurt herself. I need to find her. This was no good! Beca in this state of mind was a danger to herself. And it was all my fault. I overran her, almost raped her. I shouldn't have done that, leaving her all alone. She who couldn't handle emotions and feelings.

I step on the front porch. Beca, where are you?! And I start running.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again to all the followers and reviews! Can't tell you what it means to me! This is going to be the last chapter, because this story really got me!**

 **Other story prompts? Send them in!**

Chloe

The cool night air is helping me getting my thoughts clear. And everything's so plain now. Like it has always been this way and I only had to put all the pieces together, like a puzzle.

And all of a sudden I also know where Beca is. It's so simple, as if I knew it from the beginning. My feet direct me on their own accord. My mind is set. One piece is missing, and then everything would fall into place. All negativity, all the pain is gone and I'm filled with confidence and a certainty I never had before.

Everything is confirmed when I reach my destination and recognize the huddled figure. I take a deep breath. And take the last step towards her, towards the beginning to the rest of my life.

Beca

I hear a crack and shrug up in panic which intensifies as I recognize her. How dare she come here?! "Get away! Leave me alone!" I'm frightened of my own voice that sounded shrill and unfamiliar. But her look is determined and as she kneels down in front of me I could catch her eyes. My first instinct to flee is abruptly destroyed by the look that I met there. What was clouded by guilt and urges just minutes before was now genuine love and safety.

She's not moving, just kneeling there, waiting. A space still between us and a silence that almost hurts.

I want to yell at her again, slap and hurt her, like she hurt me. But for the second time today my body has other plans and instead of hitting her like she may have deserved it I wrap my arms around her.

Chloe

At first I thought she would hit me. Which I would have totally understood. I would have even encouraged her to do so. But instead she brings her arms around my neck and hugs me. I get down on the ground to pull her closer and onto my lap. And she lets me. I send a silent prayer to whoever gave me this second chance.

"I'm so sorry sweetie! What I have done is unforgivably! You should hate me, you should be mad as hell at me and leave! But you're still here!"

She looks up at me and also fear is still prominent in her dark blue depths I can make out a hint of my own certainty and that encourages me to take her face in my hands and pull her in for a kiss. So tender and soft like it's made out of air.

I rest my forehead against hers. Our eyes are closed. And in this sheltered timeless moment I whisper the words that filled my head the moment I stepped out of the house to search her.

"What I did, as horrible as it was, made me realize what you mean to me, and where my heart truly belongs! And if you would let me, I want to make up for you and love you every second of every day that is given to us!"

I feel her smile and I open my eyes to be greeted with hers that scrutinize me.

"Please, don't hurt me again. I don't know if I could stand that a second time!" her voice is so small and insecure. Her tone brings tears to my eyes and I lean down to her to kiss her again. A kiss that assures more than all the words I would have. And that she kisses me back without hesitation, affirms that she forgave me.


End file.
